


Worst timing

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: While orange and white are getting hot and heavy their kida decide to interrupt at possibly the worst time....Human au btw.





	Worst timing

**Author's Note:**

> White diamond= Whitney  
> Orange diamond= Olivia
> 
> Their innocent kids:  
> Champange diamond= Clara

Whitney had just gotten home from a long day at work. 

Lets just say alot of things had been stressful. Her Secretary quited, the coffee machine broke, and she still had a whole stack of papers to sort through before she could send them to be filed.

When she artived home, the house was silent. She knew she wasnt late for dinner because she could still see their cook in the kitchen preparing it, so all the girls must have been in their own rooma either working on homework or playing on their tablets.

Whitney sighed deeply with exhaustion and walked up to her and Olivia's room, to be greeted by olivia who was taking off one of her many pairs of diamond earrings.

"Hello dear." Olivia said when she noticed white. "How was your day at work?" 

Whitney looked at her before climbing into their bed.

Olivia pausef then smiled as she stood up and went to lock their door. She returned quickly and layed beside her.

"That bad, huh?" Whitney groaned 

"Yes! I lost the most descent secretary I had, and especially at a time like this! The company isnt struggling financially but qe might as well be with the amount of staff we have..." She layer back into their pillows.

Olivia nodded and hummed while she listened to Whitney vent. Aftwr she was done she smiled "im sorry to hear that love..." She placed a kiss lovingly on Whitney's lips then on her neck. "You deserve a little break..." She hummed delightedly.

Whitney paused then smiled to herself. She looked at Olivia. "Hmm and what do you have in store for me today?" 

"Well... I have a lot, but a good start would be for me to get these pants off of you.." She said and drummed a finger on the side of whitneys hips. 

"You'll need to make it quick then, when I got here the cook looked almost done with dinner..." Whitney smirked

Olivia smiled. "Im always fast..."

 

Olivia had quickly pulled off whitneys dress pants and threw them somewhere on their floor. She trailed kisses from Whitney's neck all the way down to her stomach then mesaed with the underwear that Whitney had chose to wear. Eventually pulling them off with her teeth and throwing them as well onto the floor that was now littered with Whitney's clothes. 

Whitney let out a quick breath of arousal as olivia started to quickly burry her head between her thighs. 

Whitney covered her mouth as she moaned, so their kida wouldn't be able to hear as olivia kept eating her out happily.

She started to feel her orgasm close now, which was a rare treat for her to even orgasm this quick when she and olivia heard to knocks on their door.

Both froze completely shocked and still until they heard their oldest "moms?? Dinners ready! Wha-why is your door locked...." She mumbled

Olivia smiled as she continued her playful licks and sucks from between whitneys legs as Whitney struggled to answer 

"U-ah w-we will be right! Down..." She sighed as she finally felt her orgasm and melted into their bed. 

"Alright well hurry up! Pearla said that it won't be hot for long!" 

"Alright, thank you clara" olivia finally said as she licked her lips and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

After they heard clara walk away they smiled at eachother "you shameless... What if she heard or found out?" Whitney asked as she put her underwear and pants back on. 

"Well then ahe would have known that we are really horny..." Orange said bluntly as she left their room to join thwir daughters in the dining room. 


End file.
